Agent Alpha One (episode)
Agent Alpha One is the fifth episode of Lucky Fred. Synopsis The Protectors have sent a specialist to Earth by mistake, which resulted the capture of Agent Brains, leaving Fred and Friday to rescue her and protect the Earth. Plot An enormous mutant octopus is detected in Agent Brain's area and Cyborg HH has arranged to send a specialist to lead the mission. The Super Commander has informed her daughter to be ready for an LT (lemonade and towels) Protocol which means being a glorified maid. Then at the back of the Super Commander, Cyborg HH came in, the Super Commander forgot to tell to her daughter that it's Cyborg HH's 20th Anniversary as a Protector and to show her the code combinations of the mysterious specialist. On Cyborg HH's tables revealed the two combinations, an alpha symbol (α') and the number one ('1) and that mysterious specialist happens to be Agent Alpha One, a hero to admire by Brains. Meanwhile, Fred and Friday were playing the game of "Whack the Worms" for 5 hours, 5 minutes and 5 seconds flat, then moments later he has faces the Boss of the game and beats it. As Fred and Friday were celebrating, they heard Brains doing the same thing and Friday thinks that an alien has sucked her brain out. When the both of them went to see Brains to her house, she is excited and can not stop talking about his hero, showing him videos and other products to Fred, that Agent Alpha One used to train at the academy, however, Fred is disgusted and doesn't like him not one bit. After a conversation with Brains, Agent Alpha One had arrived and Brains had to send Fred and Friday out of the house for official matters. After they got out of the house, both Fred and Friday went back to spy on this sent agent. Then Agent Brains introduces herself to Agent Alpha One with LT Protocol. Agent Alpha One didn't like lemonade and gives his first order to polish his spaceship. After awhile, Agent Alpha One and Agent Brains leaves and went on with the mission, leaving Fred jealous. As they faced with the mutant octopi, Brains and Alpha One were left helpless. Moments later, the Super Commander appears on her watch and informs her that Cyborg HH had her tables crossed and didn't mean to sent Agent Alpha One and that he is not an agent of truth, but an actor and the agent who was supposed to be sent was Agent One Alpha. Luckily, Fred goes to their rescue, discovering that octopi are in the same way that his game "Whack the Worms" and ends as if playing. Fred commands Friday to become a Worm Whacker spaceship and begins whacking some octopi and beats them all, later they face the biggest of them all, the "Big Red Head." They first tied the octopus with its own tentacles and Fred whacks it with his best whack. Moments later, all of the mutant octopi were liquefied and gushed out of the sewers that spewed all over Friday's spoilers. After defeating the mutant octopi, they were all at Fred's house, Fred and Alpha One were playing "Whack the Worms," to teach Alpha One on how to fight real aliens, at least. Characters Main Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday *Super Commander *Agent Alpha One Minor Characters *Cyborg HH *Unnamed Protectors *Mutant octopi *Mutant Giant Red Octopus Gallery S1 E5 Fred wins.png S1 E5 Fred and Friday leaves.png S1 E5 under attack.png S1 E5 Mutant octopus.png S1 E5 Protectors celebrating.png S1 E5 Brains trapped.png S1 E5 Brains needs help.png S1 E5 Fred running.png S1 E5 Fred setting up.png S1 E5 Final whack.png S1 E5 AA1 training with Fred.png S1 E5 Friday the worm whacker-spaceship.png S1 E5 Friday the spaceship.png S1 E5 Friday excited.png S1 E5 Friday curious.png S1 E5 Fred commands.png S1 E5 At the roof.png Trivia *Fred gets jealous of Agent Alpha One. *The game "Whack the Worms" is a parody of the original: "Smash the Mole." *This is the first time ever that Fred defeated real aliens (with help from Friday). *This is the first episode that bears the name of a character. *In the whole episode, Brains wore only her Protectors uniform. *On a magazine about Agent Alpha One it seen that his P'' on his gun is inverted. *In one scene, the ''P on Agent Brains's gun is also inverted, a possible error. Category:Season 1